Various designs of collapsible tables are known. Conventional round tables are constructed with the table leaf in two parts, the leaf halves being placed upon one another and turned with respect to the table leg frame or trestle. As a result, the surface occupied is reduced by half.
In another known construction, the table surface comprises individual, juxtaposed table leaves. The conventional leaves with rounded ends are connected to the table leg frame or trestle. The small table surface can be achieved by telescoping the frame or trestle, and is a round or oval. If a larger table surface is required, the table leg frame is extended and the number of leaves necessary to obtain the desired table surface are introduced between the end leaves.
In another known construction, the table legs are foldably coupled to the table leaf. As a result, the table leaf with the table legs attached thereto can be housed in a small space. However, the table surface cannot be made smaller or larger. If a larger table surface is needed, several tables must be connected together.
The first two constructions discussed above are disadvantageous in that the minimum table surface is still relatively large. In the case of the third construction discussed above, the table size cannot be varied.